RoTech Motorcycle
RoTech Motorcycle is the well-known New Leader of the FVVA. RoTech Motorcycle Appearances: * Cyberlife Bus II: Opening the Doors (Mentioned) * Cyberlife Bus III: A Cyberlife Revolution (Physical Appearance, main antagonist) Info RoTech Motorcycle was created in 2036, by the newly founded company RoTech, who have set themselves as competition for Cyberlife. RoTech started out by creating test vehicles to test their AI and driving capabilities. RoTech Motorcycle was one of those test vehicles, which was scrapped due to malfunctions and missing quite a few of the necessary pieces to operate, and re-usability was not considered and option since RoTech Motorcycle would require parts specifically designed for her model. She was thrown in a scrap-yard, all the while RoTech released their vehicles (e.g. Buses, Taxis and some cars) and they soon became widely used in Chicago. RoTech later went on to make Androids, however, it is unknown whether or not the succeeded in doing so. She's the leader type, wanting everyone to abide by her and doesn't have much of a soft side due to her past. She's grown to hate humans because of scrapping her when she was easily fixable (since she did it herself). She doesn't like weak individuals and believes if the opposing party can't defend themselves that it's okay to take them over or lead them. Escaping from the scrap-yard RoTech Motorcycle woke up in the scrap-yard on a stormy day. Her malfunction allowed her to have emotions, a voice and other humanistic traits (Like a lot of the Cyberlife Vehicles). She remembered everything that happened to her prior, and using advanced AI, located the necessary pieces to fix herself. Although they're not perfect fits, she managed to operate fine. She then developed a fierce reputation from the vehicle community. Role in Cyberlife Bus II Due to her reputation, the vehicles of FVVA mentioned her many times, and hoped that they're known the same way RoTech Motorcycle is. They considered RoTech Motorcycle their idol, and some members even pretended like she was part of their group, in hopes of scaring Cyberlife United. Role in Cyberlife Bus III After the events of the second game, the FVVA was widely talked about that even RoTech Motorcycle was aware of it. The FVVA successfully eliminated a majority of the Military Leaders and their next task was stopping the Cyberlife Revolution. RoTech Motorcycle was a fan of what they were trying to do and contacted Cyberlife Helicopter, who at the moment was the leader of the FVVA, in hopes to join. Cyberlife Helicopter, knowing how skilled she is, gladly accepted her into the group. It took her a while to drive to Detroit while staying hidden, usually moving on Empty Roads during the night. Once she got to Detroit, she contacted Cyberlife Helicopter for the base coordinates. Upon joining the FVVA, RoTech Motorcycle slowly started to take control of the group, wanting to be their leader. She started sending the FVVA members on missions, against Cyberlife Helicopter's will. He met up with her to remind her that he is still the leader of the group, but as she kept sending the members to more missions and making important decisions, different members slowly started to think of her as the new leader of the FVVA, even though Cyberlife Helicopter still held the official title. She demanded an attack at the Cyberlife Revolution as soon as they were most vulnerable and had access to all of the Cyberlife Attack Helicopters, which she was able to control. After the Cyberlife Revolution fighters were weakened and wounded by the opposing soldiers, FVVA decided to strike. Cyberlife Bus was not at all expecting FVVA to appear and quickly found shelter in an underground parking lot and hid there with Cyberlife Car, where they talked about a plan to eliminate the FVVA. Meanwhile, every fighter of the CR was losing to FVVA, however Cyberlife Truck, although heavily wounded, managed to take down Cyberlife Helicopter. This gave a chance to Cyberlife, as CH was doing the most damage, however RoTech Motorcycle was still alive. She managed to kill about 15 vehicles directly, and 2 vehicles indirectly, resulting in being the highest kill count of any vehicle in the Revolution, followed closely by Cyberlife Tank. Thanks to her speed, she was extremely hard to hit, but her design rendered her highly vulnerable. She could be taken down in just a few shots. Cyberlife Bus and Car came out with their controversial plan, to use the bodies of the deceased CR fighters as armor. Since all of the other fighters were too desperate to care about what they were doing, they accepted and due to this, the death rate of the vehicles harshly decreased. At this point, the probability of success for the FVVA was lowering and they were forced to start retreating. Just as the other members of the FVVA were about to leave, RoTech Motorcycle was cornered by Cyberlife Vehicles. Some FVVA members tried to attack the Cyberlife vehicles, but their overwhelming numbers forced them to leave. Unfortunately for the Cyberlife Revolution and Cyberlife United, RoTech Motorcycle managed to blind those around her with her strong headlights, flashing them many times and then sped out of there. Cyberlife United concluded the Cyberlife Revolution after not being able to locate her or the rest of the FVVA. RoTech Motorcycle alerted the FVVA that she is not going to stay as their leader anymore due to showing such weakness and driving away. Due to the death of Cyberlife Helicopter and the leaving of RoTech Motorcycle, the FVVA decided to disperse until further notice. RoTech Motorcycle went back to Chicago to pursue her dreams of leading a new successful group there.